


Hide The Body!

by Charlonely



Category: Miraculous Ladybug
Genre: F/M, Fluff, I Wrote This Instead of Sleeping, One Shot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-27
Updated: 2020-07-27
Packaged: 2021-03-06 03:09:03
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,135
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25546462
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Charlonely/pseuds/Charlonely
Summary: “You know when you called me for help, I didn’t think I was going to hide a body.”“It’s like a date”“Most people go to museums or restaurants, why do we have to go to the dump at 2 a.m.?”
Relationships: Adrien Agreste | Chat Noir/Marinette Dupain-Cheng | Ladybug
Comments: 2
Kudos: 79





	Hide The Body!

“ **WAKE UP!** ”

“Uhhh”

Adrien opened his eyes and looked at his clock. It was 7:30 a.m. and Adrien only had thirty minutes to get to school. Adrien abruptly shot up. He tried to jump off his bed but fell face down into the carpet. He heard snickering near his bed.

“Quite the fall you had there. I thought cats always landed on their feet.” Plagg flew on Adrien’s body.

“This cat is going to be late if they don’t hurry up.” Adrien moaned while getting up.

Adrien went into the shower but felt cold water and immediately shivered. He tried change the temperature but in the end it did not work. When Adrien came out of the shower, he tried quickly drying himself. Adrien went to the closet and changed himself.

It was 7:50 and he only had 10 minutes. He started panicking he still had to eat a breakfast, get into the limo, and drive to school. When Adrien went downstairs, he saw Natalie standing next to the dining table looking into her tablet. 

“Adrien what were you doing in your room it’s almost to time to leave.” Natalie pulled out the chair for him. 

“You only have one photoshoot for today, but you still have fencing and piano today don’t forget to go.” Natalie put her tablet laptop off and left the room before he could respond.

He ate his food and ran to outside. He saw the limo and got in. There was only five minutes left and he was starting to doubt the chances of him getting into class on time.

When they got to outside the school Adrien took off his seatbelt and stared running. He was too preoccupied running to notice that something was about to hit him. By the time he noticed it was to late. When he looked in front of him, he saw his girlfriend on the floor.

“Marinette I’m so sorry.”

“It’s fi- “ 

“ **RING** ”

They both looked at each other and then sighed. They were now both late. Adrien got up and then gave a hand to Marinette. They both walked to the room and opened the door. The whole class stared at them while they both were awkwardly standing at the front of the room. 

“I would understand Marinette being late but you too Adrien.” Ms. Bustier sighed.

“Just sit in your seat and don’t be late again” They both nodded and sat in their seat.

“What happened bro you’re never late to class.” Adrien started talking out his notes.

“I slept late” 

“Bad luck dude the history essay was tough I had to stay up until 12 a.m..”

“ _There was a history essay!_ ” Adrien bounced his leg nervously.

“Dude you didn’t know it’s been due for three weeks.”

“I didn’t know Nino ” Adrien hissed.

“Whoa dude don’t shoot the messenger. Look all you have to do is tell the teacher you left it at home and finish it today.” 

Adrien sighed Nino was right. Adrien hoped that he did not run into any more bad luck for the rest of the day.

“By the way, your shirt’s inside out”

Adrien looked down and saw the tag on his shirt. He banged his head on the table. It seemed like the bad luck was running into him.

When the day was finally over it was raining and he did not have his umbrella. He spotted his limo and ran into it. Adrien went to his photoshoot and stayed there for an extra hour because they had booked another session, that he was not aware of. Adrien fell during fencing class three times. He waited outside his piano class while it was raining. It was not until an hour later when his teacher called him and canceled on him. 

He went home tired, soaked, and hungry. Adrien took a shower, ate dinner, and went into his room to do homework. When he was finished with everything it was 1:30 a.m. He went to his bed to finally go to sleep.

“ _Miraculous! Simply the best! Up to the te-_ ”

Marinette was calling him. He took the phone and answered the phone.

“What’s wrong Bugaboo you couldn’t stand another day waiting for me” Marinette snorted.

“You wish kitty right now I need you to come to my house I need your help.”

“As much as I love seeing _purrty_ face its _unfurtunate_ timing.”

“It’s really important please Chat.”

“If it’s that important to my beautiful _Purrincess_ I will come to your house.” Marinette giggled.

“Come quick silly kitty” Marinette ended the call.

Adrien sighed while staring at his phone. His lady called him because she needed his help. He had a goofy smile on his face.

“You’re whipped kid” Adrien glared at Plagg.

“Transform me” Green light surrounded him. He opened his window and started jumping to Marinette’s house.

Adrien landed on Marinette’s balcony and knocked on the door. 

“Come in”

Adrien came in and saw Marinette already transformed.

“ What are we going to do? Are we going to fight a dragon or maybe we are going to on an epic quest to fight the demon king?”

“Not quite kitty I need you to help bring these mannequins to the trash.”

“But why?”

“Well my current ones are broken and I’m getting a new shipment of these tomorrow.”

“And why did you need to this now.” 

“Well they’re recked and I promised my parents I would throw them away today but I kind of forgot.” Marinette rubbed the back of her neck sheepishly. 

“You could have just left them in your room” 

“I know I could but they…” Marinette mumbled.

“They…?”

“They look scary in the dark and I couldn’t sleep with them here!” Marinette crossed her arms and huffed. She was looking away while she was blushing.

“Don’t worry _Purrincess_ your night in shining armor will save you from the big bad mannequins.” Adrien hugged Marinette.

“Let’s go!”

They were both jumping on the ceilings of Paris while they were holding the mannequins.

“You know when you called me for help, I didn’t think I was going to hide a body.”

“It’s like a date”

“Most people go to museums or restaurants, why do we have to go to the dump at 2 a.m.?”

“We aren’t like most people Kitty”

“I guess not M’Lady” Adrien slowed down and looked at the scenery around him. Paris always looked better at night.

“No matter what body your hiding I’ll always be there for you” Marinette stopped and turned around. She started laughing.

She looked so beautiful with all the lights around her. If a bad day is what it took to get to see her like this, he would go through millions of bad days.

“I love you too Silly Kitty”

**Author's Note:**

> I just wanted an excuse to have call it hide the body.


End file.
